Daily Quests
Daily quests are quests that are given by a specific NPC daily, and the quest can change each day even though it has the same specific quest number. Daily quests, as inferred by the name, can only be done once daily, and most daily quests are given to Nidarian Guard members. Some daily quests are available to non-members, though only a few. Also note that daily quests can only be completed once per account per day in most circumstances. For example, if you have completed the Golembombers in Steamport City quest on your first character, you will not be able to complete it on the same day as you do on your second or third characters. Feel free to check the Jar Locations page if you're looking for the maps of Spice Traders related quests. From Rook Edwards If you are too lazy to go find the jar yourself, then check out the daily updated Jar Locations. First time completion reward for ED0001: New Sprocket (The Rooks: Rook Edwards) *Basil Shipment! (ED0001) *Cinnamon Shipment! (ED0001) *Cocoa Powder Shipment! (ED0001) *Flour Shipment! (ED0001) *Ground Pepper Shipment! (ED0001) *Oregano Shipment! (ED0001) *Paprika Shipment! (ED0001) *Salt Shipment! (ED0001) *Sugar Shipment! (ED0001) *Vanilla Shipment! (ED0001) From Leatherleaf If you are too lazy to go find the jar yourself, then check out the daily updated Jar Locations. First time completion reward for LL0001: New Sprocket (Calluan Warriors: Leatherleaf) *A Gift of Basil (LL0001) *A Gift of Cinnamon (LL0001) *A Gift of Cocoa Powder (LL0001) *A Gift of Flour (LL0001) *A Gift of Ground Pepper (LL0001) *A Gift of Oregano (LL0001) *A Gift of Paprika (LL0001) *A Gift of Salt (LL0001) *A Gift of Sugar (LL0001) *A Gift of Vanilla (LL0001) From Bandero Skarn If you are too lazy to go find the jar yourself, then check out the daily updated Jar Locations. First time completion reward for SK0001: New Sprocket (Banderos: Skarn) *A Fistful of Basil (SK0001) *A Fistful of Cinnamon (SK0001) *A Fistful of Cocoa Powder (SK0001) *A Fistful of Flour (SK0001) *A Fistful of Ground Pepper (SK0001) *A Fistful of Oregano (SK0001) *A Fistful of Paprika (SK0001) *A Fistful of Salt (SK0001) *A Fistful of Sugar (SK0001) *A Fistful of Vanilla (SK0001) From Cecilia CC0002 is Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for CC0001: New Sprocket (Baking: Intro) First time completion reward for CC0002: New Sprocket (Baking: Cecilia) *Calluan Greens (CC0001) *Carrot Cake (CC0001) *Crispy Sweet Rolls (CC0001) *Dragon Fries (CC0001) *Dugout Chips (CC0001) *Harvest Moon Pie (CC0001) *Island Lasagna Rolls (CC0001) *Orchard Gumbo (CC0001) *Pawdaddy Cream Pie (CC0001) *Potato Salad (CC0001) *Radish Soup (CC0001) *Rook Cookies (CC0001) *Silkstring Pasta (CC0001) *Splitpod Soup (CC0001) *Stuffed Sizzlers (CC0001) *Tasty Crag Cakes (CC0001) *Three Layer Dip (CC0001) *Trailhead Salad (CC0001) *Treetop Pesto (CC0001) *Tundra Cream (CC0001) *Twice Baked Beans (CC0001) *Bluebeard Pancakes (CC0002) *Carrot Souffle (CC0002) *Chili (CC0002) *Deep Fried Pawich (CC0002) *Dragon Breath Salsa (CC0002) *Eye Spy Pudding (CC0002) *Forest Casserole (CC0002) *Fruitfluff Crepes (CC0002) *Ginger Bread (CC0002) *Homemade Sweetloaf (CC0002) *Nimbus Parfait (CC0002) *Onion Rings (CC0002) *Parrot Cake (CC0002) *Party Pizza (CC0002) *Pinecone Snaps (CC0002) *Red River Soup (CC0002) *Ripe Spring Salad (CC0002) *Sizzling Stir-Fry (CC0002) *Spicy Wedgers (CC0002) *Tangy Pod Taco (CC0002) *Very Berry Jam (CC0002) From Lieutenant Driscoll First time completion reward for LD0004: New Sprocket (Skystone 101: Trailblazing) Trailblazing Decathlon (LD0004) , 4 |prereq = none }} From Rook Spencer Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for RSP0001: New Sprocket (The Rooks: Rook Spencer) Trailblazing with Aeronauts (RSP0001) |prereq = Steamport City Cleared }} From Firethorn Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for FTW0001: New Sprocket (Calluan Warriors: Firethorn) Trailblazing with Ferrics (FTW0001) |prereq = Hatchwood Wilds cleared }} From Cody Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completition reward for CD0001: New Sprocket (Cody: Intro) Trailblazin' with Crags (CD0001) |prereq = Ridgeback Highlands cleared }} From Otto von Tesla Otto von Tesla's daily quests are marked with the OT0008 ID and they consist in defeating 20 Golembombers in each of the 3 main zones of the game. That means that Tesla can offer just 3 quests that cycle continously. Those quests are just avaiable to Nidarian Guard members and also award a Sprocket when completing any of them for the first time. First time completion reward for OT0008: New Sprocket (Boss Mimics: Golembomber) *Golembombers in Steamport City (OT0008) *Golembombers in Hatchwood Wilds (OT0008) *Golembombers in Ridgeback Highlands (OT0008) From Madame Bristlecone The daily quests from Madame Bristlecone are all marked with the MB0007 ID and they are just avaiable for Nidarian Guard members. There are 7 different types (one for each day of the week) and they ask the player to collect 12 particular plants in a certain zone of the game. Some of those quests also award the player with a Sprocket on first time completition. From Lana Westwood Lana Westwood's Daily Quests are marked with the LW0006 and exclusive to Nidarian Guard members. They ask the player to collect 12 pieces of clothing in a particular zone of the game; they are sometimes worn by a Mimic, requiring the player to kill them before collecting the item. There are a total of 28 quests, that cycle continously: they are divided in 4 groups of 7, featuring 7 different pieces of clothing ever time. Completing any of those quests for the first time also rewards the player with a Sprocket. First time completion reward for LW0006: New Sprocket (Skystone 101: Brass) From Cypress Sightings! Quests is a group of Nidarian Guard-exclusive Daily Quests given by Cypress and marked with the CY0003 ID. Each quest requires you to kill a specific number of one Rare Mimic in one specific subarea. The rewards for each of these quests are 10 , 25 XP, and 2 Beverages specific to that Mimic's Sightings! quests. Besides the Mimicology Quest, these quests are the only way to farm each of these Mimics. It also rewards an exclusive Sprocket when completing any of them for the first time. First time completion reward for CY0003: New Sprocket (Mimicology: Intro)